A Very Sweet Date
by Geohistoricalsaurus
Summary: As Rex tries to apologize to Zoe about his actions earlier, Zoe takes her affections to a whole new level... A Date.


**A Sweet Date**

Sunday, a day where school stops, a bright gleaming sun was outside, but for Rex Owen, Sunday was a dilemma. Earlier, at the ninja village Rex complimented Zoe in her ninja outfit. Rex was sitting on his soft mattress and contemplating the choices he made earlier. "What will Zoe think of this? Will she do anything to me?" Rex quietly asked himself.

As Rex was staring into the wall, the Taylor family was eating dinner. The boy got out of his room and slowly walked downstairs. He went into the living room, and took his dino holder out of his pocket. When he was dialing Zoe's number his heart was beating and he was super nervous.

"Hello, Zoe!" Rex said.

"Why did you call me?" Zoe questioned

"I just wanted to say…" Rex stated

"Is it about the compliment you gave me earlier?" Zoe interrupted

Rex slowly said, "Yeah, are you mad at me?"

"Why in the world would I be mad at you? I really enjoyed the compliment!" Zoe responded.

Rex didn't know what to say, he was genuinely surprised.

"Rex, you don't need to hide it anymore! I know you have a crush on me!" Zoe said.

Rex blushed a light pink and was really embarrassed, sweat drops slowly inched across his face. However, before he got to say another word, he was interrupted.

"Perhaps, we could go on a date?" Zoe asked.

Rex was shocked on the last question! How could Zoe even ask him on a date? He wanted to say yes immediately, but he wanted to ask one last question.

"Have you been crushing on me, Zoe?" Rex nervously asked.

"Of course!" Zoe confessed.

"About the date, I mean why not!" Rex answered.

Rex was super hyped up about the date, and after Zoe told him it would be at ten o'clock tomorrow morning, he was ready. After dinner, Rex went into his room, brushed his teeth, took off his ornament, and dove off into sleep.

Meanwhile at Zoe's house, Zoe was excited about tomorrow's date. "I can't wait!" she murmured quietly.

The sun had shined in the small town of Sanjo, by now Rex had woken up to a bright and blistering sun. "I can even feel the heat from here!" he quietly said out loud. He then remembered about his date with Zoe at ten o'clock. "I better not be late!" The boy acknowledged. He checked his watch, 9:27, Rex swiftly changed his clothes and left the room for Zoe's house.

In the Drake household, Reese had woken up, and was ready to go to the D-Lab. Mr. Drake loudly asked, "Reese, can you wake Zoe up?"

Reese replied, "Sure dad!" but when the sister checked Zoe's bedroom, she found nothing but her pajamas on the floor. Confused, Reese thought of her being at the D-Lab already. "Why would Zoe be at the D-Lab already?" Reese asked herself. Possibly a new dinosaur appeared? Reese was confused, so she told her parents that her little sister was gone. "She's gone!" Mrs. Drake exclaimed.

"Yes, she might be at the D-Lab." Reese responded. I'll go find her, "Bye mom, bye dad!" Reese said as she exited the door. "Bye, Reese!" the parents responded.

As Zoe was riding her mint green bicycle to the Taylor's house, she saw a light blue thing coming from the distance. Zoe was quietly humming a song while pedaling on her bike. When she got sidetracked and started looking at the houses near her, she crashed into somebody.

That person was Rex

Rex and Zoe both slightly blushed a light pink as Rex helped Zoe up. "Are you okay, Zoe?" Rex asked. Zoe was surprised that Rex was here already. "I'm okay, Rex, but what about you, are you okay?" Zoe said.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Rex replied. "So where are we going on this so called date?" Rex asked. "I honestly don't know." Zoe answered. Rex had just thought about the ice cream parlor Max and him went to last week. "I know, Zoe! Just follow me." Rex said. As they biked down the sidewalk, they saw many different flowers. "You know, those lavender flowers are beautiful, aren't they?" Zoe stated as she saw a bunch of them. "Not as beautiful as you are, Zoe" Rex hesitantly said. Zoe blushed a deep red at that comment.

However, when Reese had arrived at the D-Lab the only person she saw was Max. Max was taking a long nap after playing soccer with Chomp for two hours. Reese woke Max up and was about to ask him if he had seen Zoe. "Don't you know I was having the best dream ever! I was in Hamburger-land eating hamburgers!" Max ranted. Reese dryly apologized and asked Max if he had seen Zoe. "What a coincidence, I haven't seen Rex since last night!" Max answered. They checked the whole D-Lab to no avail.

Once Zoe and Rex arrived at the ice cream parlor, they ordered their ice creams. "I'll have the Cherry-Vanilla ice cream." Rex politely ordered. "I think I'll have the Cherry-Vanilla ice cream too, but with sprinkles." Zoe politely said. As the two kids brought their sweet-treats to a nearby wooden bench, Zoe thanks Rex for paying. Rex slightly blushed and said, "Your welcome."

As Max thought about Rex and Zoe randomly disappearing, he remembered something.

Yesterday

Yesterday at the ninja village, Rex complimented Zoe on her outfit. Maybe Rex and Zoe are together doing something, he thought to himself. Max told Reese, "I'll contact them on the dino holders!"

Meanwhile, Rex and Zoe were enjoying their ice cream while having a conversation. "I really was flattered by the compliment you gave me yesterday, Rex." Zoe started. Rex blushed a deep red while saying, "I mean…" they were interrupted by Max on the dino holder.

"Hello Rex, what are you doing?" Max questioned. "Well, i'm with Zoe on a date!" Rex answered. "On a WHAAAAAAAAT" Max asked surprised. Max instantly fainted to the ground, as Reese took the dino holder in an instant, "Your taking my sister on a date?" Reese said shocked.

"She seems to be enjoying it too! Isn't that right, Zoe?" Rex said. "I want Zoe to be on this dino holder right now! She has some explaining to do!" Reese hollered. "Alright Zoe, Reese wants to talk with you." Rex replied. Zoe gulped in fear of what Reese was about to say to her, she knows that Reese can be really mad at times. Zoe said in fear, "What do you want, Reese?"

"Why did you run away from home?" Reese asked in anger. "Mom and Dad are really worried about you!" Reese screamed. "I.. I... love Rex." Zoe uttered out. "I'll need to hang up this call, talk to you later Reese!" Zoe told Reese. "Oh, Zoe, you really got some explaining to do now!" Reese said angrily. However, Rex didn't hear the conversation, if he did, he would faint like Max did in the D-Lab. Unsuspected to Rex, Zoe's face was just centimeters away from his, as Rex moved his face a little bit, he crashed lips with Zoe!

Rex didn't know what to do at first, but his heart told him what to do, kiss back. As Zoe's arms were around Rex's neck, one of Rex's arms were on Zoe's neck as the other one was on Zoe's waist. After they passionately made out with one another for about 3 minutes, Zoe said, "I love you Rex!"

Rex immediately fainted on to Zoe's lap. Zoe said comically, "Oh, Rex!"


End file.
